Babysitting
by Lady Odinson
Summary: Una niña de dos años es encontrada en una escena del crimen, en donde los ambos padres han sido asesinados. Sin algún pariente vivo, Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham son dejados a cargo de la pequeña. Traducción Autorizada


_**Titulo**_: "Babysitting" (Niñera)

_**Autora**_: Kotana

_**Traductora**_: Lady Odinson

**N/A: No se en que en que momento de Hannibal esto toma lugar... Pongamoslo en la mitad de la primera temporada, en donde Beverly esta viva y Will aún no esta completamente loco. Disfrutenlo:)**

_N/T: ¡Que tal! Vengo a traerles mi primera traducción, obviamente autorizada. Como ya dije, esta es una traducción del fanfic "Babysitting" original de Kotana. No todo esta traducido textualmente, pues sabemos que a veces no todo lo escrito en ingles tiene sentido al traducirlo al español, algunas cosas están muy ligeramente modificadas para mejor entendimiento del lector. Sin mas, ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mi!_

**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**Capitulo Uno**

"¿Quieres que haga qué? " pregunto Will, su voz al borde la la ira y la irritación mientras paseaba al rededor de la oficina de Jack.

"Ya te lo dije" replico Jack en voz monotona "Necesitamos que ayudes a cuidar a una niña por un tiempo. Ahora si te sientas y dejas de quejarte, estaría feliz de explicarte los detalles."

Will respiro hondo antes de sentarse en una de las grandes sillas frente al escritorio. Miro la barbilla de Jack, instandolo silenciosamente a continuar, evitando a la vez el contacto visual.

"Una niña de dos años fue encontrada en una escena del crimen, en donde los dos padres habían sido asesinados. Corrimos un control de identidad y no logramos encontrar parientes vivos, por lo que necesitamos que cuides de la niña hasta que encontremos al asesino" dijo Jack.

Will entrecerro los ojos y se ajusto las gafas. "¿Por que no puedes ponerla en algún orfanato o algo así?"

"Lo hicimos" explico "La pusimos en una casa para niños, y creemos que el mismo asesino volvió para llevársela. Los empleados reportaron que alguien irrumpió e intento llevarse a la niña. Cuando quisieron detenerlo, se defendió furiosamente. Él no mostró interés por ningún otro niño y ninguno fue herido. Sin embargo, tres miembros del personal fueron llevados a la sala de emergencias por heridas casi mortales que el intruso les inflingio.

Will se removio en su asiento e inconscientemente tamborileo en el brazo de la silla. "¿Aun así, porque tengo que llevarla?"

Jack se inclino hacia adelante en su escritorio. "Ella necesita un lugar seguro donde quedarse, donde podamos mantenerla vigilada" dijo.

"Si, entiendo eso, ¿Pero por que yo?

Jack suspiro. "¿Quien crees que seria una mejor opción?"

Will lo miro a los ojos por un momento antes de desviar la mirada. "No lo sé, ¿cualquiera en el mundo? Tú, Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz, Jimmy Price, Brian Zeller, el Dr. Lecter, ¿quien quiera en la fuerza de policia?"

Jack se apresuro a desechar las sugerencias de Will. "Yo debo estar aquí y en el campo todo el día, todos los días. Alana solía ser, hace muchos años, la psiquiatra del hombre asesinado, por lo que esta ayudando con el caso y si esto va a la corte no podremos tener su opinión pues estará cegada por haber estado a cargo de la niña. Katz, Price y Zeller tienen que estar aquí, haciendo su trabajo y no pueden llevar a la niña con ellos, especialmente no en el trabajo forense. No puedo mandarla con alguien de la fuerza, porque quiero que este con alguien cercano a mi, alguien en quien pueda confiar. Y el Dr. Lecter, bueno, ya acordamos que el estará ayudandote"

"¿¡Que!?" pregunto Will, mirando hacia arriba.

"El Dr. Lecter trabaja la mayor parte del día, por lo que no puede cuidar de ella a tiempo completo. Él tampoco puede llevarla al trabajo, pues podría tener pacientes violentos. Como sea, cuando el no este trabajando, espero que el este contigo ayudandote a cuidar de la pequeña." explico.

"¿Por que?" Will no se oponía a tener algo de ayuda, pero el no estaba seguro del por que Jack no confiaba en dejarlo solo con una niña pequeña.

"Supuse que podrías usar una mano extra." dijo con simpleza. " Y tener al Dr. Lecter para mantenerte estable es una cuestion de mayor comodidad."

Will busco en su mente una excusa aceptable para salir de esto. "¿Que pasa si me olvido del tiempo o si olvido alimentarla, o cambiarla, o algo? ¿Que pasa si la lastimo?" pregunto.

"De nuevo, es por eso que el Dr. Lecter estará contigo siempre que le sea posible. Además, hemos visto como cuidas de tus perros, así que sé que puedes hacer esto." insistió Jack.

Will suspiro decepcionado. "Bien" murmuro en voz baja.

"Bien" Jack sonrió, " Mañana es Sábado, entonces el Dr. Lecter estará contigo todo el día. El te ayudara a mantener las cosas bajo control, así podrás estar listo para el Lunes."

Will asintió, removiendo sus lentes y tallando sus ojos. Noto que necesitaba dormir un poco; mañana seria duro.

oOo

Hannibal miro a la niña con sospecha tan pronto Jack la trajo. Olía a pañales baratos, mas forzó una sonrisa cuando la niña le fue entregada. El no estaba seguro de como debía sostenerla, pero se las arreglo para sentarla en su brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha se coloco en la espalda de la pequeña, evitando que ésta cayera.

"El nombre en su certificado de nacimiento dice Talia Noelle Miller y cumplió los dos años hace tan solo unas semanas" declaro Jack.

Hannibal miro a la infante. Su piel era clara, ojos azul agua y pelo rubio suavemente ondulado, el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Ella usaba un vestido rosa y no llevaba calzado.

"Bueno, hola Talia" dijo suavemente, sonriendole.

Ella empezó a sonreír de vuelta, luego se llevo dos dedos a la boca y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Hannibal no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando la niña saco los dedos de su boca y coloco la mano pegajosa sobre su caro traje.

Jack rió, pero Hannibal no podía ver que era tan divertido.

"Ella no ha hablado mucho desde que la encontramos, pero supongo que los niños de dos años no dicen mucho, para empezar. Probablemente se abra mas cuando se acostumbre a ti." menciono Jack. "Además, trajimos la mayoría de su ropa y juguetes desde la casa. Puedo ayudarte a meter algunos en tu coche. Y aquí..." le extendió un trozo de papel a Hannibal. "hay una lista de sus alergia, sus siestas y sus comidas preferidas. Afortunadamente, los padres dejaron esta nota sobre el refrigerador, para la niñera."

Hannibal tomo el papel con su mano derecha, sosteniendo aún a la niña con la izquierda. Leyó algo de _"descremada_" vagamente, antes de meter el papel en el bolsillo del traje. Luego le tendio la mano a Jack.

"Gracias. Ahora debería ir con Will. Probablemente ella este cansada." dijo Hannibal.

"Si, claro." Jack estuvo de acuerdo, tomando la mano que le ofrecia."Vas a tener que armar la cuna plegable cuando llegues ahí. También tengo el asiento para coche de la niña, así que asegurate de que este a salvo."

Hannibal asintió y soltó la mano de Jack, caminando de regreso al estacionamiento. Oyó un ruido de succión e, inmediatamente despues, sintió una mano viscosa agarrándole por detrás del cuello. El se encogió, preguntándose como es que el había estado de acuerdo con esto. Únicamente estaba haciendo esto para poder observar como es que Will Graham reaccionaba ante la responsabilidad, estaba curioso por ver que pasaba. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba cavando su propia tumba gracias a esta pequeñaniña.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_N/T: Bueno hermosos esto es el primer capitulo. El siguiente vendra el sabado o domingo, pues mañana vuelvo a la prepa y... Ah~ desesperacion. Recuerden que esta historia NO es mia, si no de la hermosa Kotana que me dio permiso para traducirla, si deseean leer el fanfic en ingles pueden encontrarlo aqui en FF, por cierto la historia original ya esta terminada ¡Es una monada! Por si se lo preguntan, esto es __**Hannigram **__aunque no hay nada muy subido de tono n.n Nos leemos luego! _

_Por cierto, si alguien quisiera ayudarme un poco con esto, solo leyendo y diciendome si esta entendible antes de publicarlo, lo agradecieria mucho._


End file.
